Vexos Dragonoid
is actually just Neo Dragonoid with black, red, and orange coloring leading people to think that he is just a Custom-Made, or Fake Bakugan. He is also called Dark Dragonoid ''and ''Vexos Dragonoid. Information Description In episode 16, Dan lost his battle to Spectra and Helios, he also lost Drago. Because of a Forbidden Ability his color changed from a pure red to mixture of red and black. Drago has now also lost all his free will in this form and his pupils have been erased. By using forbidden ability cards on Drago, he forced him into tapping into the Perfect Core. Because of the intense stress put into this exercise Drago's body began to disintegrate and die. Drago became the original Neo Dragonoid upon being defeated by Dan and Apollonir. Apollonir's Dragon Proudia ability absorbed the extra energy in Drago's body which turned him back to normal. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Show me the Power!, Spectra took Drago away from Dan and turned Drago into Hex Dragonoid. In ''Gone, Gone Bakugan'', Spectra battled Dan with Drago, but when Dan took back Drago, he turned back to Neo Dragonoid. ;Ability Cards *'Dianos Cocos X': Keeps Hex Dragonoid's power level 200 Gs more than his opponent's. *'Burning Dragon': Adds 200 Gs to Hex Dragonoid. *'Dianos Durance X': Transfers all the opponent's G-Power to Hex Dragonoid. *'Vestroia X': Adds 100 Gs to Hex Dragonoid, forces him to summon the Perfect Core's power and can change Attributes using the Fusion Abilities below. *'Neo Legend X': Adds 1800 Gs to Hex Dragonoid, combines all six Attributes and makes him immune to all abilities except ones that transfer G-Power. ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Darkus X': Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) *'Ventus X': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent. (Ventus) *'Subterra X': Adds 300 Gs to Hex Dragonoid. (Subterra) *'Aquos X': Subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent, and adds 200 Gs to Hex Dragonoid. (Aquos) *'Haos X': Adds 300 Gs to Hex Dragonoid. (Haos) Game He is currently only available in the Japanese Exclusive blind packaged Bakugan Expansion Pack as a rare Bakugan. Trivia *The word "Hex" might have come from the word "Hexagon", which is used to represent the Attribute Wheel. It might be a reference to his ability to change into all six attributes. Or possibly because in the Japanese version of the show the Vexos are called Hex. "Hex" also means evil. *Hex Dragonid is one of the three only Bakugan in the anime to appear in all six of the attributes, the others are Saurus and Juggernoid. *He has the record for having the most Fusion Abilities (5). *Since he's a Neo Dragonoid and he still knows "Burning Dragon" its possible that he may still know the rest of his Abilities, Fusions and Perfect Core Abilities. He never used them as Hex Dragonoid so the only proof is his "Burning Dragon" Ability. *For some reason, when Spectra used Chaos Ability X on him, he didn't evolve. The same goes for Helios when Spectra used a Forrbidden Card for the first time (in Helios' case it was used in battle). *More than half of his abilities end in the letter "X". Most likely because of Chaos Ability X. Gallery Anime File:Neodrago-brown.jpg|Hex Dragonoid in ball form (closed) File:Neodrago-brown00.jpg|Hex Dragonoid in ball form (open) File:Neodrago-brown0.jpg|Hex Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:hex_DRAGO.PNG File:Apolloattackdrago.png File:Dark drago darkus attribute.jpg|Darkus Hex Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-ventus01.jpg|Ventus Hex Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-aquos01.jpg|Aquos Hex Dragonoid File:Neodrago-brown-subterra00.jpg|Subterra Hex Dragonoid in ball form File:Neodrago-brown-subterra0.jpg|Subterra Hex Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:Neodrago-brown-haos00.jpg|Haos Hex Dragonoid File:Dark_neo_dragonoid_with_vestroia_x.jpg|Hex Dragonoid using Vestroia X File:Dark neo dragonoid with neo legend x.jpg Apollonir attacking Hex Drago with Saiam Low.jpg Apollonir Scanned on a battle.jpg File:ddrsbg.jpg|Hex Dragonoid scanned by Gauntlet Game File:Hexdrago.PNG|Pyrus Hex Dragonoid (Partially open) IMGP6188.jpg !BzqWn(QCWk~$(KGrHqF,!h0Ew5QsVqbPBM(B8k2nbQ~~ 12.JPG Hexdragonoid.PNG hexdragojp.JPG Others File:Hex_Drago_jp_NV_poster.jpg| Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Legendary soldiers